thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Seed Eater
The Seed Eater is a mysterious creature commonly found stalking and hunting children. He is a vicious man-eating predator that eats children (and the occasional adult) in order to sustain his life and achieve immortality. History Originally a wolf near the end of his life, the Seed Eater was drove to desperate measures into killing and eating humans, believing it would sustain his life for a little more time. The wolf eventually stumbled upon a hut, and finding a witch inside, sensing the wolf's need for immortality, the witch cursed the wolf, turning him into the homicidal Seed Eater, and stating that in order to sustain his life and become immortal then it would need to kill and eat humans. The Seed Eater then ran away and started his mission of achieving eternal life. Relationships Eyeless Jack The Seed Eater first met Eyeless Jack after Jack had finished breaking into someone's house and killing them, as he walked outside he noticed the Seed Eater devouring a man's corpse until he looked up and stared at Jack. Jack, fearing for his life at that point, tossed the kidney over to the Seed Eater so he wouldn't kill him, the Seed Eater started to eat the kidney and eventually came over to Jack and licked his mask. Jack then decided to bring the Seed Eater to the Dark Dimension, where it helped Jack to collect kidneys as well as doing his own solo kills. Jeff the Killer Jeff is egotistical and selfish, he usually makes fun of anyone when he gets the chance and doesn't back away from threats, however, he knows the behavior of the Seed Eater, who threatens to devour him if he keeps insulting Eyeless Jack for his insecurities, mostly being his face. Appearance The Seed Eater appears as a dark humanoid figure resembling a hybrid between a human and a bird. It has a thin, dark body with elongated limbs, ending in clawed digits. Its head and neck areas are covered with long, black feathers, and it wears a stitched, rag mask with one eye hole over its beaked face. It hates to have its picture taken, so most visual representations of it are some form of artwork, either from the eyewitnesses, investigators, or followers. Personality The Seed Eater is a violent, aggressive, sadistic, cruel, murderous, and psychotic creature with a taste for human flesh, he is cunning and manipulative, as he is able to manipulate people into doing his bidding by luring children to him or vice-versa. The Seed Eater can be short-tempered and not one to mess around with, as interfering with his plans or not following his orders can lead to people getting eaten by the creature. He appears to be quite remorseless and greedy, as he not only eats children to consume his hunger, but to also expand his life and become immortal. Theme Song Unknown. Voice Unknown. Seed Eater Quotes "You obey me, or die." "Would you rather help a dangerous entity that stands in front of you or get eaten alive..?" "One day, you'll be like me." "I can't bare you anymore, so I'm obviously going to have to say this more than once. Leave him alone, or I devour you and wear your face." "Kids just aren't doing the trick anymore.. I need something bigger.." "He won't hurt me, will he?" Gallery Seedeater_portrait_by_reaperzlittlewolf-d5q2maj.jpg Seed_by_myhatisblue-d68jnxg.png|Drawn by a victim. Seeddddd.jpg|Drawn by a victim. Theseedeater.jpg|The only known "sighting" of the Seed Eater. Trivia *Canonically, the Seed Eater has no origin story as of now and can transform other humans into Seed Eaters, almost like an infection. *It is unknown what the Seed Eater looks like behind the mask, although the Creepypastas have seen it a few times. Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Mutated